Dishwashing machines include a tub with a bottom wall in which a pump is mounted for supplying wash and rinse water to the spray arms of the dishwasher. The pump is typically secured to a mounting plate which is then mounted within the bottom wall of the tub, with a sealing gasket between the pump mounting plate and the tub bottom wall.
Conventional mounting means for mounting the pump mounting plate to the tub have several problems. First, the mounting mechanisms are attached and detached during the installation or repair processes. Such loose fasteners or connectors can end up being lost or misplaced. Secondly, fasteners such as screws which extend through both the housing and the bottom wall of the tub transmit the noise vibrations from the pump to the tub, which then acts as an amplifier for undesirable noise. Furthermore, conventional connectors for securing the pump housing to the tub require tools for installation and removal.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved dishwasher pump mounting assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher pump mounting assembly which is mounted on the pump mounting plate and remains in place when in both the locked and unlocked position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher mounting assembly which requires no tools.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher pump mounting assembly which is quick and easy to move between locked and unlocked positions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method of mounting a pump to the tub of a dishwasher.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher pump mounting assembly which is economical to manufacture, and durable and efficient in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.